


Memories

by CopperDaily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: A peek into Gaara and Narutos relationship.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of drug use.
> 
> The quotes from Sasuke were memories that were haunting me. Wrote a fic to handle it

Naruto sits beside Gaara and smiles at his mate, his feelings for the man are fond and true.

But then the smile falters because inside they still linger, all the past feelings and past lovers he can't let go. Especially one.

Sasuke.

Naruto kisses Gaaras cheek, "I'll be right back, gonna go smoke."

"A cigarette or weed?" Gaara asks calmly.

"Weed." Naruto says with a sly smile.

He needs to drown these feelings, he needs to let go. But he can't.

It isn't the way he's wired, which is why he can't let go of people from his past, no matter how toxic the relationship gets.

Naruto goes out to the balcony and packs his bowl before taking in a large puff and let's the smoke flow from his lips.

He thinks of how he and Sasuke used to smoke, it was practically all they did.

How Sasuke would always care for a debilitated Naruto and treat him with care.

"Do you want to try meth?" The memories echoes in his head.

No, that was when it went to far.

"Look I'm not prepped but if they ask, finger me." Sasuke whispers just behind the camera. They were making live stream porn to afford more weed.

How had they gotten there?

Naruto thinks back to them making out, the sparks flying.

"Do you want to go outside to smoke?" Memory Sasuke asks and looks at Naruto, his gaze flickers to his lips and Naruto barely catches the look.

"Yeah sure." Memory Naruto replies and thinks he can drive high tonight.

He used to love driving high. Just focusing on Sasuke. Focusing on now.

Now he realizes how irresponsible he was.

He misses him and it hurts but he has to control himself.

Naruto hides away his bong and slaps his face twice before entering the small apartment again and laying on Gaara.

"I love you." Naruto says.

"He on your mind again?" Gaara asks.

Naruto pauses for a moment and looks at the redhead, "Yeah..."

"You're here. With me. Forget him." Gaara says and Naruto smiles sadly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Naruto says and lays his head on the redheads shoulder.

"It's okay. I just... I wish you would let them go." Gaara says and Naruto flinches.

"I'm sorry." He knows he never could.

He dreamt last night that their break up wasn't so intense. Maybe it was just them talking, maybe they came to an understanding and let their memories fade.

But they didn't.

The words of their last meeting still echoes "You're pathetic. I'm not your best friend."

It still hurts but the pain is now just an ache.

"I'm sorry." Naruto repeats and looks down. Wishing he could allow now to be enough.

"Why don't you leave me?" Naruto asks, "I'm just toxic."

"To yourself. And I'm toxic to myself. But we stop each other from being too much." Gaara replies easily.

Naruto feels like crying. It's true and it's the best he's had but he's always trying to ruin it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto says again.

"Me too." Gaara replies and they sit in silence for a long moment.

"I love you though." Gaara says and Naruto smiles past the nearly falling tears.

"I love you too." Naruto replies and kisses his lover.


End file.
